


Pop Art

by andromedaflynn



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, marvel rare pair bingo, mrpb2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-02 14:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18813148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromedaflynn/pseuds/andromedaflynn
Summary: A domestic day at home with Sam and visitors.Written for Marvel Rare Pair Bingo 2019. Prompt: Pop ArtContains spoilers for Avengers Endgame!





	Pop Art

“You know, I quite like this,” an amused voice practically hummed from behind you. With a quick glance over your shoulder you took in the sight of one Sam Wilson leaning back against the kitchen counter. His arms crossed against his chest, lips drawn up into a crooked smile his eyes shone with mischief as he watched you dither about, putting the final touches on lunch. 

 

“Oh yeah? You talking about the view or the fact that I’m cooking?” You questioned playfully, turning your attention back to the salad you were making. 

 

“Mm, both,” came his voice again, lower and decidedly closer before his hands crept their way between your arms at your side, pulling your back against his chest as he dropped his chin against your shoulder. “But, I was actually referring to having a moment to you all by myself.”

 

Light laughter came as your response as you continued to chop lettuce. “Who would have thought having people over would actually allow us some alone time?” You questioned, knowing all too well the moment wouldn’t last long. 

 

“I might consider having people over more often if this is what it gets me,” he chuckled, turning to place a soft kiss against your cheek before returning to his spot against your shoulder in silence. 

 

You continued to work like that for almost five minutes, salad ready, coleslaw out, desserts ready to be iced, perfectly happy despite the slight hindrance caused by the seemingly permanent attachment to your back. But the relaxed bliss came crashing down in a sudden onslaught of sound. 

 

“Mama! Mama! Papa! Papa!” A small voice called far too loudly as the sound of your toddler’s feet came racing towards you. Letting go of you with a good natured laugh, Sam captured the racing three year old as she attempted to make her way to you, twirling her around in the air, causing a piercing squeal of delight to come from her. 

 

“Hey there gorgeous!” Sam laughed, placing her on his hip as you turned to give her a quick kiss to her forehead. 

 

“What have you got there sweetie?” you asked as you pulled away, noticing the surprisingly unscrunched piece of paper in her vice like grip. 

 

“Pop art!” She cheered victoriously, holding out the paper for you to see. With a curious glance at Sam you took the paper, laughing instantly as you unfolded it to see the immaculate drawing it held. A perfect rendering of your daughter drawn in ballpoint pen greeted you, and you instantly knew where it had come from. 

 

Showing the picture to Sam, you had to bite your lip to hold back the laughter that was bubbling inside you as he furrowed his brows at the sight, trying to figure out how the sketch could be considered ‘pop art’. “Not pop art, babe,  _ Pop _ art,” you explained softly, watching as his confusion turned from the drawing to you and then- oh, there it was, realisation as clear as day. 

 

“And just where is Pop?” He asked the wiggling girl in his arms, as he rolled his eyes towards you, knowing neither of you would ever succeed at getting rid of the nickname.

 

“Pop said he was gonna find Ant and Uncle Bucky!” She spoke with careful consideration, as if not wanting to get a single word wrong. 

 

Sam’s face fell instantly, knowing all too well what mischief your eldest child and Bucky could get up to if left alone, but you couldn’t help but laugh. There was something so utterly domestic about the idea that Bucky might be leading him into mischief, so far removed from the problems you both faced at work. 

 

“Why don’t you go track down the boys?” You suggested to your frowning husband, offering a reassuring smile. “You can take Tasha with you. Oh, and if you see  _ Pop _ tell him to get his ancient ass back inside, he can use some of that super soldier strength to help me set the table.”


End file.
